


One Of A Kind Offer

by one_starry_knight



Series: War Stories [5]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: In which Jecra is oblivious and Yamikage is severely mistaken.





	One Of A Kind Offer

“So, Yami…”

Oh no.

Yamikage sighed and rolled his eyes as he glanced at the blond behind him. Jecra had  _ that tone _ , the tone he used when he was about to ask a personal question. The ninja knew it all too well, since it was the same tone he’d had when he’d asked about Yamikage’s personal life on multiple other occasions.

“What now? I’m not interested in talking about my life anymore with you.” Yamikage narrowed his eyes at the other as Jecra shook his head.

“No no, I was just gonna ask, are the rumors true? That you were a mercenary before joining the GSA?” Jecra’s bright, curious eyes seemed to pierce Yamikage’s soul, as if he were trying to read the shorter man’s mind rather than wait for him to answer.

“That’s not much of a rumor. More like a well known fact.” Yamikage looks smug as he crosses his arms and states, “Best swordsman in all Gamble Galaxy, for the right price. Indeed, I was a mercenary for a short time, but my talents were needed here.”

“Well, aren’t you cocky. You’d think the  _ ‘best’  _ swordsman wouldn’t have such a nasty scar. Unless that was your own fault.” Jecra pokes lightly at Yamikage’s cheek, just short of the dark colored scar running down from his eye. Swatting the taller man’s hand away, Yamikage scoffs.

“I was caught off guard. It won’t happen again. Ever.”

“Oh, so there’s a story to it? Care to tell me?”

“Again, I’m not interested in sharing more about my personal life with you. Haven’t you pried into my life  _ enough  _ for one week?”

With a pout, Jecra looks toward the ground, swaying slightly. Suddenly, as if a lightbulb had sparked on in his mind, Jecra looked back up at Yamikage with a grin.

“If I pay you enough, does that mean you’ll work for me instead of the GSA?”

Yamikage blinks thoughtfully, his brows knitting together as he mulls over the idea. He isn’t necessarily a mercenary anymore, but if Jecra ever decided to go through with this idea, he wouldn’t mind getting paid for…  _ Whatever  _ it is Jecra would hire him for. But then again...

“You can’t afford me. What would you even hire me for in the first place? If it’s something to do with Lancelot, I’d kill him for you for free.” Yamikage cackles at his own cruel joke, but his laughter trails off when he sees Jecra’s eyes light up.

“ _ You would? _ ”

“I was joking, Jecra. I’m fairly certain I’d be discharged and incarcerated for that.”

“Danggit… Hey, what do you mean I couldn’t afford you? You think I’m poor or something?”

“I simply mean that my time is worth far more than however much coin you’ve got. And I only accept payment up front.”

“Then maybe you’d like something extra to go with it?”

Jecra leaned uncomfortably close and the ninja stiffened as he blinked up at the blond nervously.  _ This again? _ The last time Jecra was this close to him he’d given Yamikage a rather  _ surprising  _ kiss.

Pulling back from Jecra quickly, Yamikage puts his hands against the taller man’s chest and pushes him away. “Now, wait! I don’t-- No, I don’t think I want it. Not this time.” He stumbles over his own words and nearly falls over from how far back he’s leaning.

“I didn’t even get to tell you what the offer is… I guess, if you don’t want me to give you a sword with your payment…”

“A.. A  _ sword? _ ” Yamikage let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and shook his head slightly. That’s not at all what he thought Jecra was going to offer him. Jecra didn’t seem to catch onto Yamikage’s shock and simply responded, “Yeah! I know how to smith a sweet sword, my family have been blacksmiths for generations!”

Screwing his eyes shut as he pinches the bridge of his nose, Yamikage inhales deeply, “A sword? You were going to offer a  _ sword? _ ” The man looks like he’s about to fall over.

“Yeah?” The blond tilts his head curiously.

 

_ “Were you expecting something else?” _

**Author's Note:**

> This originally had a dirty joke in it but it was removed to keep in line with my pg-13 rule regarding Kirby content.


End file.
